


A Dragon's Heart

by widgenstain



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Attempt at Humor, Dragons, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Licking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Not Beta Read, Princes & Princesses, Procreative Sex, Wedding Planning, Weddings, me trying to english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widgenstain/pseuds/widgenstain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if a young gay dragon only kidnaps princes and Prince Erik decides to take a bath deep in the forest at the <strike>right</strike> wrong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the cleaned up version of the fic I posted on tumblr ages ago. Now with an additional chapter!
> 
> Initially inspired by [this infamous post](http://rosengeist.tumblr.com/post/85975127200/faerill-a-young-gay-dragon-being-forced-to).

“NO! Nononononono! I’ve told you before, no!”

“But the bracelet you made is so beautiful, let me reward you. The other princes I brought here rather enjoyed it when I did this…”

Erik, beet-red, hands closed over his traitorously interested crotch which was still damp with dragon spittle, had never wished more to be back in his heavy chainmail. However, he’d left outside, in a different dimension and the obscenely short tunic he wore was better fitted for the surprisingly warm and dry mystical cave he currently was in. Even if it gave his host far too easy access to parts that should stay private.

“Well, they were other princes, not me. I am a prince who does not enjoy this.” Erik’s face turned even darker under the studious, fascinated gaze of the ancient, scaly monster. The big blue eyes seemed almost human though, almost boyish and innocent. Deceivingly so Erik thought, and tried not to think of what had become of those other men after they’d been kept in this well-stocked hoard, full of distractions and wondrous paraphernalia.

_I didn’t eat them, if that’s what you think._

Erik still startled at the voice in his head, even after four days in capture.

“So what happened to them?”

“Let’s see… there’ve been so many… Prince Dorix took the almanac and became a scholar far in the East, Prince Elser took the candelabra and I hear he’s building impenetrable fortresses all over the country, Prince Fahdar took the gemstone that made him see in the night, Prince Joaqca set off with the chimera pelt and designs the most beautiful ball gowns for all the princesses in the kingdoms, oh and Prince Logan took the alien whetstone. He said it would keep his axe sharp, not a battle axe btw, he’s into chopping wood. Has the body to show it too… ”

“So… so you let them all go? With gifts?”

“Well yes, there is enough to give. What would you like to take when you leave?”

Erik ignored the sad undertone for a second and thought of a blunt sword that would make him win every training with Emma. Dear G-d how he hated her gloating! And Moira of course, always swooping in so eagerly to kiss the winner… Not that he ever wanted to kiss the steward’s daughter, no thank you, but she could at least be a little less obvious about who she favoured. Then Erik’s mind caught up as he watched the dragon, Charles he said his name was, scurrying back to the centre of the cave which weirdly enough looked a lot like a human library.

“Wait. You will let me go…? You let everyone go. Why do you kidnap us in the first place then?”

“Because it’s what’s dragons are supposed to do. It’s tradition and said to help release our true potential. Although I fear I will never get to this stage.”

Charles watched Erik attentively as he came to sit down at his curled up tail. The first day Erik hadn’t really left the entrance hall, always looking for a way through the waterfall, only to find it to be more than a mere curtain of water. Erik then had proceeded to threaten Charles with the most weaponisable jewellery lying around to the great amusement of the dragon, since no matter what he would throw at him, none would do more than a fly swatting its wings against Charles’ thick brown skin. The third day Erik had been so hungry that he’d finally succumbed and eaten some of the food Charles had laid out for him. The water spinach and the fried egg-plants had been delicious and very far from the raw mutton Erik had expected find. But when he’d thanked Charles, the dragon mistook gratitude with an invitation to get physical and Erik had retreated back into his corner in the entrance hall. So when he let his guard down this time, the dragon seemed intent on reassuring him that he wouldn’t kill him and for once stopped the molestation.

“Why not?”

“Because I only kidnap princes. I’m a male dragon and my father insists that the process only works with women but I don’t want a princess. I’ve tried, they were lovely and sweet and smart, but it felt nothing like when I took you. The tingling underneath my chest plates when I saw you in the water. So angry and so proud. And so well-formed for a biped I have to add.”

Erik subdued the flattered blush and raised his hand in irritation

“Wait, is this just your father’s opinion or is it actually true?”

“I’m not sure. For the process to work, the human has to fall in love with the dragon. I was convinced that I could only make a man fall in love with me, as I only fall for them. But father says it’s impossible for a man to fall in love with another, that there’s only lust. I was set on proving him wrong, I knew I could do it, but it has been so long now that I wonder if he was right…”

“HOLD ON!” Erik stood up. If there was one thing he and Emma agreed upon it was the end of discrimination against any gender or sexual preference. It was the pride of the Lensherr-Frost kingdom and their unofficial motto. Prince Erik had travelled far and held aplenty of public speeches on the subject, speeches like the one he was about to give now. True, he looked a bit more impressive on a market stage, fully dressed with his cape flying in the wind instead of on the earthen ground of a magic cave, wearing a short silken tunic, but the message stayed the same. And what a message it was. Erik could get incredibly involved and arresting when he spoke about challenging old systems and not having to hide one’s true self anymore, he knew that, but the rapt expression on the dragon’s face beat all previous audience appreciation. He ended with his typical rhetorical gesture, hand clasped tight to his chest and proudly looking into a quickly approaching, better future.

“Oh this was wonderful, wonderful!” Charles sat up on his hind-legs and clapped big and sturdy front paws excitedly. Like this he looked far more like an enthusiastic puppy than a beast out of fables and fairy tales. Well, an enthusiastic puppy with deadly fangs, claws like swords, leathery wings and fiery breath in his nostrils. Erik still took a bow and bathed in the approval, he couldn’t help himself, he lived for that.

“It would help though if you rethought your dating strategy. I mean, I understand, we all have been there, trying to make someone see that you’re perfect for them even if they really disagree” Erik coughed and thought of his time courting Magda - it had been a disaster - “but kidnapping them? Really?”

Charles flopped to his side and sighed in resignation.

“I know! But it’s not like I could walk into the next inn and flirt my way into some princes’ heart, is it? People tend to scream and run when they see me, which is completely unwarranted. Unlike the rest of my family I haven’t eaten anyone since my early teens. And it really is a shame even beyond that misconception, because I got some great opening lines! I’ve been practising them since forever and they’re killers!”

“Aw…” Erik walked over to the reclined dragon and patted his belly in an awkward ‘there there; gesture. Which turned into an even more awkward, but definitely purposeful stroking, because the scales felt incredibly smooth and strangely comforting under Erik’s hands.

“Do you want to hear them?”

“Yes, why not?”

Charles rolled up his long (quite delicate in comparison) neck and looked Erik in the eyes.

“Hello, I’ve never seen a short coccyx swing so seductively. Would you mind showing me up-close?”

Erik couldn’t help the snort.

“Oh, that, that was quite unique. Do you have more?” He kept stroking the scales, so warm and smooth, although it had turned more into scratching them and Charles lifted his left paw to give him better access to his chest.

“I thought only dragons had two hearts, but it appears that you hold mine too.”

Ok, that was rather sweet.

More?

“Men will promise you stars and leave you with dust. I’ve been to the stars and they are nothing compared to you. To me you shine brighter and bear more solace at night than the eternal Polestar ever could. Please stay.”

Charles had raised his head again and the big blue eyes suddenly seemed as old as they were. They were directed at Erik with such longing and defeat at the same time, Erik could feel a painful pang in his heart. He stopped scratching the dragon and sat down in front of the big snout.

“I, I suppose I could stay for a while. Emma will be looking for me though, so I will have to contact her. And promise me not to stay in this cave all the time. We could visit my uncle Shaw. He’s a bastard and deserves a good scare.”

Charles made a sound that Erik assumed was the dragon equivalent to a chuckle.

"Your world probably isn’t the best place for me. But we could go to different realms, my friend Hank lives in a world made of metal. You’d like it there."

  
“Yes, perfect. Outings. Get to know each other slowly.”

_I already know you, did you forget?_

“No, I didn’t. But that’s another thing, don’t read my thoughts. At least not all the time.”

_But they’re fascinating. You have a very beautiful mind. Even more beautiful than your wingspan. I mean your shoulder-waist ratio._

Erik blushed again. “Thank you.” He softly rubbed the horned snout and smiled as Charles’ body vibrated with a pleased rumble.

  
_So, since we’ve established that you’ll be staying for a while… may I lick you now?_

“Charles, NO!”


	2. Chapter 2

Moira rolled through the sticky spots and into Emma’s arms when she climbed back into the bed. 

“We really shouldn’t have done this…”

“For the last time, it’s the grooms who are not allowed to see each other before the wedding, not the sister in-law and her wife. And don't tell me this didn't distract you from thinking about the menu at least a bit.”

“Yes…” Moira cuddled closer, still sweaty but a little cleaner now and drew the top sheet over their bodies to cover them. 

“But I can't just shut down my head. I keep playing all the scenarios of how things could go wrong and this feels like tempting fate.”

“You weren’t half as concerned at our wedding.”

“There weren’t any magical creatures present at our wedding. Our seating plan was a walk in the park compared to this. No one had a diet of snarglfays, btw I’m still not exactly sure what they are, no one was prone to surprise self-implosions and no one needed a tank of water to breath. Plus Charles told me that his sister was bigger than him, but imagining a giant blue lindworm and actually meeting and seating one are two different things! Never mind her husband. Are we sure we haven’t invited the devil to our house?”

“Nope, Uncle Sebastian isn’t coming.”

Moira tried to hit Emma’s shoulder but the other woman caught her hand and intertwined their fingers. 

“It’s gonna be okay. You did amazing work over the past few months, seriously, I don’t think there ever was a Queen Consort in the history of this kingdom who did a better job than you did, sugar. Besides, do not worry, if anything goes wrong Erik and Charles are too stupidly in love to notice anyway.”

Moira sighed and let her head roll back on her pillow. Two years ago Emma’s dumb little brother had managed to get lost in the woods only to reappear three months later with the most charming and handsome young man at his side. It had been clear from the beginning that there was something unusual about him - aside from the fact that he had enough patience to put up with a maniac like Erik. But when they’d let the ball drop after quite a few not-so-stealthy attempts at examining Charles’ heritage and worthiness, the shock still had been enormous. 

A dragon! A creature long thought to only be a figment of old matrons’ nursery tales was in love with their prince! True love even, since Erik’s kiss had allowed Charles to reach his true potential and to change into human form whenever he liked. So after long negotiations, or better, long efforts to bend Erik’s decision even the tiniest bit before he got his exact wishes anyway, the engagement was announced. Moira didn’t mind, after the initial fear was overcome she realised how well she liked Charles and they became thick as thieves. But there was this one thing that worried her and that would worry her in the years to come, long after the ceremony tomorrow was over. 

“It’s actually happening. You know I don’t begrudge them their luck and Charles is family to me but sometimes I still catch myself wishing your brother had met a female dragon. She could have carried a child, or laid eggs, and we wouldn’t have to live this travesty.”

“Travesty... is that what you think about our ancient traditions?”

“Ancient?! It’s barely 100 years… uuurrrgghhh, stop teasing me. This is the time where you’re supposed to reassure me that you don’t want to sleep with your future brother-in-law!!”

“Why wouldn’t I? Charles is rather attractive in human form, I mean, have you seen that ass… Ow!” 

This time Moira had hit hard and Emma couldn’t avoid her punch. 

“Oh come on. I’ve promised that I would only ever love you and I stand by that promise. But we have to keep the houses alive. See it this way, we’re getting dragon blood into the hereditary lines. I’m going to have dragon babies! You’re going to be the mom of babies who look like me but are half-dragon. Isn’t that thought amazing?” 

“My wife is going to sleep with my best friend, because the monarchy dictates it. I can’t see the amazing aspect in this.” 

“I won’t be ‘sleeping’ with him. I’m going to get on top of a terrified gay boy and ride him in the name of procreation... You’re right. This sounds bad. And quite a bit rape-y too.” 

“You don’t say!” 

“Well… you could always sleep with Erik. Your offspring have the same rights to the throne. ”

Moira just shuddered. 

“No thank you. Not in a million years. But if everything goes right tomorrow”

“It will, no if.”

“… I will speak to Hank again about that turkey baster idea. Lindworm saliva allegedly sterilises any kind of material and this is _not_ a bad solution.”

“If you say so, sugar.” 

Emma yawned and kissed Moira’s hair, hugging her tightly. 

“You know I’m right.”

“Yes you are.” 

Moira huffed but finally gave in to the post-coital lull and stopped worrying long enough to fall asleep. At least for three hours. Then a dream of a cyclops abducting Emma from the wedding woke her and she started to go over the security details once again.


End file.
